kavachfandomcom-20200214-history
Tabaxi
Tabaxi are humanoid cats found in the swamps of lower Vatain, an unexplored area of the continent known only to wandering elven tribes. Living in the jungles of lower Vatain, they have formed an almost alien community made up of triton, tortles, lizardfolk, aarakocra, and themselves. This community exists in a tenuous balance, with food, territory, and war all driving conflict, alliances, and constant back and forth between all members. It is a truly competitive place that has bred hard, fast, and driven people. Tabaxi are a prime example of this, their dexterity, climbing abilities, and speed all lending themselves to being a fast warrior that can appear from anywhere in the jungle, causing others to fear the sky above, and not just for the sweeping attacks of aarakocra. Any tabaxi that have left their home jungle and headed northeast have found that the mountainous landscapes, the cold and snow, and the different people create for an incredible experience that stuns them constantly. The cultural norms are so different to what they are used to, they have a hard time fitting in. Very rarely has a tabaxi ventured so far to get to Vatain, though it has happened. Humans know so little of them there aren't even widely spread legends or stories. Tabaxi worship the Fiends, often becoming their champions. In game mechanics ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Charisma score increases by 1. ''Age. ''Tabaxi have lifespans equivalent to humans. ''Alignment. '' Tabaxi tend toward chaotic alignments, as they let impulse and fancy guide their decisions. They are rarely evil, with most of them driven by curiosity rather than greed or other dark impulses. ''Size. '' Tabaxi are taller on average than humans and relatively slender. Your size is Medium. ''Speed. ''Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Darkvision. ''You have a cat's keen senses, especially in the dark. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. ''Feline Agility. ''Your reflexes and agility allow you to move with a burst of speed. When you move on your tum in combat, you can double your speed until the end of the tum. Once you use this trait, you can't ''Cat's Claws. ''Because of your claws, you have a climbing speed of 20 feet. In addition, your claws are natural weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal slashing damage equal to ld4 + your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. ''Cat's Talent. ''You have proficiency in the Perception and Stealth skills. ''Languages. ''You can speak, read, and write Common and one other language of your choice. Jungle Born Tabaxi hail from a warm and humid jungle, their fur serving as excellent insulation against the wet conditions, and the heat. Their climbing abilities lend them protection from ground predators, allowing them to build cities in the canopy. The only thing they fear are the aarakocra, who can swoop from above to kill and steal from the tabaxi people. From above The canopy cities of the tabaxi people are grand and often described as a broad interconnecting series of walkways between the trees, their homes glowing with the bioluminescence of glowslugs. The tabaxi, living above the floor of the jungle, only venture down for needs. Whether this is attacking other races to keep their territory, hunting prized groundwellers, or something else, they always descend from above, silent, stealthy, and deadly.